Disco Eterno
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Con aquella música de fondo, te voy desnudando lentamente para descubrir porqué este deseo crece. ºYaoiºLemonº Yullen. Reviews por favor.


Muy bien, ejem… aquí está un fic más.

Estoy bastante cansada tras dos semanas de trabajo (en el fic), siento que perdí práctica –gota en la sien- pero, no digo que me haya salido mal –sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ehm, bueno las notas, mis notas al final.

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de D Gray-man no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (¡seeh!), Lemon, si no gustas de esto favor de retirarte y evitar tus insultos.

**Pareja: **Yullen (¡Porque es la ley!)

**Dedicatoria: **Shadow Rose Princess y GRavity Girl, ¡por esperar mi lemon! Si están leyendo este fic, espero les agrade el lemon.

Sin más por el momento, les dejo con el fic.

**Disco Eterno**

Deseo

No se había podido controlar, y ahora tenía sometida a tan bella e inocente criatura.

Su espíritu estaba corrompido por la tragedia, había sufrido mucho… pero aún así se mantenía tan vivo, tan seguro, tan pasible, aunque no podía evitar caerse a pedazos, derramar pequeñas perlas de sus ojos tras el inmenso dolor en su frágil corazón.

Quería descubrir el porque un deseo crecía en su ser, el deseo de proteger al débil niño… el no permitirle a nadie tocarlo, tener su mirada, sonrisa, todo su ser exclusivamente para él.

Hacía rato el menor danzaba una bella melodía, en piano. Sus movimientos eran delicados, con una gran precisión pero con leves toques de torpeza y fue en ese momento en notó aquél deseo crecer una vez más. Ahora que escuchaba atentamente, el sonido aún no terminaba, la música acompañaba ese instante que no sabía si sería eterno.

Miraba con extremo detalle al joven que estaba bajo suyo, esa mirada plateada fijamente en la suya, esos pómulos enrojecidos a más no poder, esos labios levemente separados uno del otro dejando escapar un cálido aliento, su tez pálida, que contrastaba perfectamente con su sonrojo. Un ser demasiado bello y pacífico, tanto, que romper esa inocencia sería un pecado. Pero no podía evitarlo, el niño tenía la culpa, era tan atrayente y ahora le había sacado fuera de contexto.

Desabrochó con lentitud y elegancia la camisa del pequeño, mientras más botones quitaba admiraba con pequeña lujuria la piel descubierta. Una vez abierta simplemente bajó la tela de su cuerpo, logrando tener un hermoso panorama de aquella piel que tanto le provocaba. Dirigió su mirada a la del menor y sin perder tiempo atacó su boca en un beso ansioso. Entró en su cavidad bucal, causando su estremecimiento al tocar su paladar, para después morder con delicadeza su lengua. Un fino hilo de saliva colgaba de sus bocas y volvió a probar esos delicados labios, al momento de separarse mordió su labio inferior.

Se separó unos cuantos centímetros, y observó de nueva cuenta su cuerpo semidesnudo, observaba su abdomen subir y bajar constantemente, le había robado el aliento. Se acercó nuevamente pero ahora a la piel de su cuello, la cual mordió sacando leves gemidos del menor, eso le había gustado, así que optó por explorar el pecho del niño. Extrañamente sus movimientos seguían el compás de la música. Había bajado desde su cuello dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual sostuvo entre sus dientes unos segundos y después lo succionó.

Para el menor eso era demasiado, nunca nadie lo había tocado como el mayor lo estaba haciendo, pero no le desagradaba sino que era todo lo contrario. Mordió con algo de dureza su labio inferior intentando ahogar los gemidos que el japonés le estaba provocando. Hace rato le había dejado sin aliento en esos besos y ahora le hacía suspirar mientras trabajaba en sus tetillas, no podía pensar en cómo le haría reaccionar después. Apretaba las sábanas de su cama hasta el punto de casi empezar a trozarlas… no sabía si su reacción era exagerada, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, esas sensaciones eran demasiado para su cuerpo. Lo único que pudo pensar en esos momentos fue que el mayor era experto con la boca, aunque ese pensamiento no duró mucho al haber sentido una de las cálidas manos del ojinegro bajo sus prendas. Ahí se fue un gemido más, seguido pronto por otros más los cuáles no evitó soltar; la razón era el masajeo que sentía en su miembro, el cual empezaba a doler.

Dejó de jugar con sus tetillas y empezó a bajar por su abdomen, no sin antes parar un momento y ver el rostro del albino. Sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo tras el hecho de que empezaban a cristalizarse, su boca estaba un poco más abierta y sus mejillas estaban un poco más rojas, si acaso era posible. Prefirió dejar para más tarde el jugueteo con su boca y mientras masajeaba su entrepierna llevó su boca hasta su oído, mordiéndolo y susurrando cosas que el menor no podía entender.

- Ba-basta… -suplicó entre jadeos el de cabello níveo, sosteniendo la mano que hacia de las suyas bajo su pantalón. Por desgracia el mayor no le puso la más mínima atención y ahora lo vio bajar hasta su vientre.

Se soltó del agarre del pequeño y detuvo un momento las caricias. Desabrochó su gabardina, pues se empezaba a acalorar. Dejó su abdomen a la vista del menor y notó cómo evitaba el panorama. Sonrió con sorna y subió de nueva cuenta hacia el rostro del menor, apoyó sus palmas a los lados de su cabeza, le obligó a mirarle tomándolo por la barbilla con delicadeza.

- Mírame –se pudo interpretar como una orden, pero no era nada más que una petición, un favor. Le llegaba a entristecer el hecho de que, aunque fuera sólo pena, evitara mirarle. El cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremeció, haciéndole notar de nueva cuenta ese deseo que crecía. Depositó un beso más, húmedo y desesperado, quedándose sin aire ambos.

Le miró por un instante, y prefirió dejar las palabras para sí mismo. Continuó donde se había quedado, retiró el pantalón del menor y provocó los gemidos que tanto le excitaban, pues ya tenía preso a su miembro, ya erecto, en la humedad de su cavidad bucal, succionaba conforme iba subiendo por el hasta dar un leve toque a la punta, haciendo al joven retorcerse por la sensación, y no pudo evitar empezar a trozar las sábanas. Un simple toque más en la punta, provocó que el menor se viniera, manchando el rostro del japonés.

Hubo un instante en que el mayor se detuvo, sólo para después hacer que el chico se volteara y se apoyara en sus palmas y rodillas para empezar a introducir su dedo índice. Mientras besaba su espalda, introducía un par más de dedos en su entrada, y se movía en su interior. Intentaba calmar el dolor que se expresaba en esos jadeos, estuvo más tranquilo al escuchar susurros de placer. Un poco después sacó sus dedos de su entrada y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón. Dejó libre y expuesto su pene palpitante, y empezó a rozarlo contra la entrada del menor.

- Estás goteando… -alcanzó a decir tras buscar el miembro del peliblanco. Un gemido recibió de respuesta tras haberlo apresarlo entre su mano izquierda -. Voy a entrar… -. Advirtió al joven, y un jadeo más salió de su boca, el cual tomaría como afirmación.

Entró lentamente, no quería romper la armonía de esos susurros combinados con esa bella música. Lo succionaba tensamente, una sensación que no esperaba sentir… empezó a moverse, lenta y cuidadosamente. Los gemidos del peliblanco no se hacían esperar, eso era música para el mayor, y mientras más los oía más se excitaba. El tiempo pasó rápido, y sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y constantes. Mientras jugaba con el miembro del menor, el cual ya había trozado las sábanas y ahora las mordía.

- ¡Ahh! –soltó un gemido tras dejar de sujetar las telas -. ¡K-Kanda… ahh!

El tiempo pasaba, la música de fondo con leves tonos eróticos y aquellos dos cuerpos rodeados de pasión… un momento perfecto, que más se podía decir, las palabras estaban de sobra.

Un último grito lo terminó todo. El menor se corrió seguido del mayor. El albino cayó exhausto con una respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas. El japonés miró aquella piel nacarada, que adquiría un hermoso color plateado y sin pensarlo mucho besó su espalda, provocando un pequeño y débil escalofrío al niño… y una vez más ese deseo creció. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir un toque frío en su mano izquierda: el menor la había entrelazado con la suya. Lo vio ocultar su rostro entre la almohada, y logró encontrar una posible razón de aquél deseo: el encanto que provocaba esa timidez y fragilidad.

**-OWARI-**

**N/A: **¡Genial! He vuelto a las andadas, ñaca ñaca. Bueno, el fic está basado en dos canciones: Disco Eterno de Soda Stereo y Beber de tu Sangre de Caifanes (¿o era Jaguares?) Soy amante de esos grupos ¡yay!

Mi verdadera intención en este lemon fue mezclar la elegancia con el erotismo, mas no sé si logré la armonía entre esos dos aspectos, así que pido ustedes me lo digan.

Supongo que es todo lo que tengo que decir, estoy muy cansada… Estaba leyendo "After I get drunk on you" un manga lleno de… exo –babas- y fue demasiado para mi xD. Pero fue lo que más me animó a escribir finalmente este lemon –más babas- y sería todo jaja.

Me retiro con gran satisfacción (¡Seeh!)

Ja ne


End file.
